The Shadows and The Sun
by evilcupcake11
Summary: How Solangelo got together. After Blood Of Olympus. Some spoilers! Sorry if it's weird. English isn't my primary language. Hope you like it. Judge it so I can see what to post. This is only my first fanfiction! I don't own these books, either!
1. The Beginning

I walked back over to where will was waiting for me. He smiled, and I gave a little smile back.

"Three days in the infirmary." He said."starting now, Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy." I threatened, but nonetheless I followed him into the infirmary.

I settled in my bed as Will hustled about, checking my pulse, and everything else necessary. Then came an awkward moment where he just held my hand and frowned. He looked as if in deep concentration. Then he let go of my hand and glared at me.

"No shadow travel. Not until I say so."

"But-" I protested.

"Doctor's orders." He said, as if that made it any more sensible.

"Ok." I said. "Then I can leave now." I got up to leave. Will just put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down on the bed. I got a wave of dizziness. He recognized it instantly and used it to his advantage.

"See?" he said. "I told you." I stuck out my tongue and slowly crawled back into my bed. Then he left.

* * *

My nightmares were worse than usual that night, even for a demigod. I saw Bianca. I could see her dying in every single way imaginable. I was trying to save her, but I was chained down. I was screaming and crying like a baby. I was wailing and shivering and my lungs felt as if they were ripped out of my chest. I summoned skeletons but I was caught up in so much emotion that it didn't work.

I didn't look like the Prince of Hell. But I didn't care at all. I was only focused on Bianca. Then my dreams switched. I saw Hazel. Then Percy. Then will. Then it replayed all over again.

Suddenly, I woke with a start. Someone had been shaking me and calling my name.

"Nico? Are you okay?" I could feel dried tears on my face. I was still shaking. I looked up, and, through the blurriness, I saw Will's face. I broke down crying.

Will looked as if he wanted to bolt. He didn't know what to do. I yanked the blanket out of his grip and my crying was reduced to small sniffles here and there. I hid underneath the thin fabric. I felt a weight on the side of my bed as Will sat down.

"Nico come out." he said, and when I didn't he repeated himself more forcefully. I slowly lowered the blanket down and sat up. I didn't meet his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. No. Never. It was a mistake that I'd let him see me like this. I looked anywhere but at his face. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I almost immediately felt a fraction better. I scowled at the warm feeling in my chest when he touched me.

Then he took my hand. He frowned, just like yesterday. Then he flinched. I yanked my hand back, not wanting to hurt him. Wait, what? I shook my head. I shouldn't be feeling like this around him. I groaned inwardly. Here we go again.

"There's too much darkness inside of you, Nico." he says. "What were you dreaming about?" I shake my head again and he forces me to look at him again. I sigh and give up.

"I saw my sister." I say. Then I stop, considering if I should even be doing this.

"Hazel?" he asks.

"No. Well, maybe. My full blood sister. She died the same summer that Percy fought Atlas. On the same quest, actually. I saw her dying. In every way possible. Over and over again. Then I saw Hazel. Then Percy. And so on. I heard their screams. It hurt, Will. I couldn't save them. I was chained to a rock. I tried to summon skeletons. It didn't work. They just disappeared."

Will sat and listened to looked as if he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort me.

"And Will?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up at me.

"...I saw you too."

He looked extremely confused for a second. Then, without so much as a single warning, he kissed me.

I'm not going to lie and say it was magical. It was normal to anyone else. But to me, I felt as if all of my dreams had come true. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered around wildly. When he pulled away, I was blushing. I buried my face in my knees. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, Nico. Come out, doctor's orders." When I didn't answer, he brought me out of my hiding place yet again. I twisted the skull ring on my finger. "It's going to be okay."

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry this sucked. I just went with I wrote the first time. English isn't my primary language. Tell me if I should continue it, and maybe i will. Give me ideas, too. Nobody probably read this anyways. Oh, well.**

 **-evilcupcake11**


	2. The Warnings

Yet again, Will was checking my temperature and pulse. I rolled my eyes. He caught me and smiled.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I just have to." I'm so glad that today's my last day in the infirmary. Then I can get out of this crappy place and maybe spend some time with Will.

Last night, I didn't have any nightmares. Just dreams about what Will and I could be.

"You're good to go." Will said. Thank the gods. I hopped out of my bed. I turned to Will.

"How much longer do you have to stay here, Will?" I asked.

"Mmmm… an hour or so." he replied. I nodded. I gave him a peck on the cheek and left as fast as I could.

 **Will's POV**

Oh. My. Gods. Nico. Freakin'. di Angelo. Is. Too. Hot.

And he's mine.

I finished the rest of my shift with ease. I told my sister, Kayla, that I was leaving and was on my way. I went back to the Apollo cabin to change out of my surgeons shirt and into my Camp Half-Blood shirt. I leave the cabin and bump straight into Reyna, who was staying at the camp for a week after the battle. She gestured for me to follow her. I didn't really know her. I just heard of her before. I also knew that she was like an older sister to Nico.

We ended up at the stables. Another thing that I knew is that Reyna had lost her pegasus, Scipio, just a little while back. That's not something you get over easily.

She turned to me. There was a dead serious glint in her dark eyes.

"I see how you look at Nico." she said. "And I'm pretty sure that you're dating." I didn't have anything to say, so I just sort of stared at her like "how the hell do you know this?"

"I'm not a child of Ven- Aphrodite, but I'm not blind. I just wanted to tell you that if you hurt a hair on his head, you will be sorry when I come after you." Then she left. Okay. That was weird.

I left the stables, heading for the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door. The door opened, and it wasn't Nico. I was just as surprised as I had been when Reyna told me to follow her.

The person standing in the doorway was my half-sister, Kayla. I suddenly realized why she was here and inwardly groaned. Still, I kept a smile on my face.

"Hey," Kayla said awkwardly, opening the door for me to come in. I walked in to see Nico sitting on his coffin bed. He smiled when he saw me, but his expression darkened when Kayla whispered something in his ear and left.

"What was she doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the thing your siblings do. The whole "if you hurt him I will murder you speech." I laughed and plopped down next to Nico on his bed, which was sort of shaped like a… coffin?

"I get it," I say. "Reyna already came to me."

"How does she know?"

I shrugged. " Honestly, I was expecting Jason and Percy."

At that moment I realized we were alone, in his cabin, sitting on his bed.

"So… does this mean we're dating?" Nico asked, biting his lip. I kissed him because I couldn't help it when I saw him biting his lip.

"I hope so." I said. Then. Nico dug his fingers in my hair, and without a warning, kissed me. He scooted a little closer.

The door opened, and two people walked in. Thankfully. One of them had his back to us and was blocking the other one's view. I jumped up and leaned against the wall as if that's where I had been standing the whole time. Nico looked to see who was here. It was none other than Percy and Jason. Oh boy. Percy turned around, about to start talking to Nico. Then he noticed I was there. He stared at me. I stared back. Then he broke into a grin. He whispered something in Jason's ear. Jason's face lit up. Nico looked at me and then buried his face in his knees. Then I got it. They knew.

They sat down on a bed opposite of Nico's, and I was guessing that it was Hazel's.

"Will, sit do-" Jason started, but then Percy was pinning me to the wall.

"I will kill you if you hurt Nico." he said in a low voice. I shoved him off of me, a little bit harder than I should have.

"I got it." I said. "Reyna already talked to me." Nico looked up to see what happened and shot a bitch face at Percy. I sat down next to him.

"Why are you guys here, anyways?" Nico asked. Jason and Percy grinned at each other for the millionth time.

"Well," Percy said. "We're playing truth or dare in my cabin."


	3. The Game: Truth or Dare

Percy was running around, telling people to go to his cabin for truth or dare. Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Nico, and Will were already in his cabin. He still had to tell Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Piper. When they were all in the cabin, they sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, we can start. We're starting with truth or dare and then we're going to play some other games. Who wants to start?" Annabeth said.

"How do you play this game?" Calypso said. Annabeth quickly explained the game and they were off.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare." Percy replied, wanting to start it off with a bang.

"I dare you to wear a mayonnaise mustache for 5 rounds, and when the time's up, Annabeth has to lick it off while sitting on your lap."  
Annabeth wrinkled her nose at this, but Percy had no choice. Percy got a hold of some mayonnaise from the Stoll brothers (don't ask why, they're the Stolls). Jason put it on for him, giving him swirls at the end, and a goatee despite Percy's protests. It felt cold against his face.

"Leo, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a makeover." Percy said, laughing at Leo's color drained face. He swallowed visibly, then nodded. even he didn't have a joke for this monstrosity. He got up and walked out of the cabin stiffly. Percy stopped laughing.

"Leo won't be back for a _long_ time." Piper said. "So I'll go in the meantime. Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hazel said, knowing a dare would be the death of her. Again.

"When did you realize you liked Frank?" Piper asked. This was cheesey of her, but come on, she was still a daughter of Aphrodite.

"A little after Percy came." Hazel said. Frank was smiling sweetly at her. She scooted closer to him and looked around the room, wondering who she could pick on. She noticed Nico and Will sitting closer than Nico usually does with anyone. Wait! Were they holding hands?

"Nico!" she said before she could stop herself. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." You could hear a sigh around the room. They all had dares for him including the color pink. But Hazel grinned. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Are you and Will dating?" she asked, barely containing her glee. Nico blushed furiously and buried his head in his knees. Then they heard a muffled "yes" coming from under there. Will was also blushing, but he also looked proud. They were still holding hands.

Percy and Jason were high fiving each other and their girlfriends were looking at each other like, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Nico looked up. He looked around. Jason and Percy were still smirking at each other. Annabeth and Piper were watching them with amusement. Frank looked nervous. Calypso was smiling. Solace looked hotter than Apollo to Nico. Nico was about to choose Calypso, but then decided to spare her.

"Piper, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to charmspeak one of the Stoll brothers into switching shirts with you."

"That's it?" she asked innocently. "I've done worse." Then she left, Jason trailing behind her to make sure that she completed the task. Piper spotted the Stolls. She walked up to Connor.

"Hey." she said, using charmspeak. "Let's switch shirts." Connor obliged.

Piper took off her shirt and quickly switched it with Connors while Jason covered her. Travis just looked extremely confused. She gave Connor her shirt and ordered him to wear it. Then she and Jason sprinted back to Percy's cabin, leaving Travis and Connor dumbstruck. They opened the door and fell in face first, howling with laughter.

"Did you see their faces?!" Jason asked. Piper nodded, almost crying because of how hard she was laughing. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt at least 5 sizes too big.

Jason started to look around the room and count on his fingers.

"Percy!" he exclaimed. "Annabeth has to lick off the mayonnaise now!"

Suddenly it was all quiet. Then everyone burst into laughter.

The Stolls were in the doorway along with Leo, who now looked as if he'd turned into a black haired Ken doll.

Connor was wearing an extremely tight Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Piper's

"Did somebody just play a prank… on me?" he asked. Piper nodded through gasps of laughter.

"Oh, I'm in. You are going down, Piper."

 **Author's note:**

 **Please review! Sorry for the lack of Leo and I'm going to also apologize for the lack of Leo in the next chapter, but I promise he will be back soon! Also, give me ideas, but private message me them so nobody else knows them. I wanna give some credit for ideas to the nicest person who helped me get used to this website. Drumroll please! Koolkat0207! Thanks so much for supporting me!**

 **-evilcupcake11**


	4. The Game: Truth or Dare 2

Annabeth glared at Jason as she went to Percy's side. She sat on his lap, the started to lick off the mayonnaise. When she finished the goatee, she gagged. The Stolls watched her with amusement.

"I hate mayonnaise." she stated. Then she proceeded to lick off the mustache. When she finished, she drank a whole bottle of water that was on Percy's nightstand. Percy went to the bathroom to wash off the spit. When he got out and saw that Annabeth had drank his water, he glared at her.

"Shut up, seaweed brain."

"I didn't say anything!" They sat down. Leo had scrubbed off all of the makeup somehow. Percy felt bad for him. "Hey, man, you can take a shower if you want to." Leo silently thanked him with his eyes and headed to the bathroom.

Everyone was back. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo (in shower), Calypso, Nico, Will, and the Stolls (Travis and Connor). That made 12 people in all.

"It's my turn again." Piper said, looking around. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Wear eyeliner for the rest of the game." Now, sure, Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, but she didn't act like one. She was tough as well as beautiful, in that order. She wasn't girly. She was just running out of dares.

Will groaned. Piper ran to her cabin, stole some eyeliner from someone else's stash. She looked at it. Crap, it was liquid. She couldn't use anything but chapstick. She went back to the cabin and attempted to put it on Will. She finished the first eye and moved on to the second.

"Oooooh. Do a winged eyeliner." A new voice said. Piper's hand jumped, creating a thick, black line from the corner of his eye to his hairline.

"D-dad?" Will asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Here, I'll even tell you in haiku: I will not tell you, strictly olympus business, Apollo is hot. How was that?" Everybody rolled their eyes. Apollo was beaming proudly at himself. Like. literally beaming. Piper was frantically trying to get the extra eyeliner off while fighting back a laugh.

Will's blue eyes looked even more startling outlined in black. Nico was looking at Will, thinking about how lucky he was.

"So, dad, what are you doing here, in Percy's cabin?"

"What are you doing in Percy' cabin?" Apollo retorted.

"Because we're friends, and we're playing a game, for Zeus' sake." Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Oh, well that reminds me. I gotta go." And with that, the God of the Sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Another pointless visit from my dad."

"Nah, I think he was just checking up on you but didn't want to admit it." Jason said. Because of the eyeliner mishap, nobody had noticed the note that Apollo had secretly slipped into Nico's lap. Nico, knowing exactly what it was, had stuck it into his back pocket immediately. He made sure nobody saw.

"Okay then. Jason, truth or dare?"

They never figured out which it was. At that moment the dinner bell rang.

"Thank the gods and pass the hot sauce." Leo said, slipping out of Percy's bathroom.

"I'll see you guys in the pavilion, but I'm going to go change." he said, gesturing to the weird clothes that the Aphrodite cabin had dressed him in. As always, his tool belt was still around his waist.

"I'll go with you." Calypso volunteered.

"Okay, bro, but if you disappear on us again, you'll never hear the end of it."

"Got it, no disappearing. Bad Boy Supreme isn't going anywhere until Festus is repaired." Leo said.

Piper was about to leave the cabin when Will called her back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How the Hades am I supposed to get this off my face?" he asked.

"I'm sure Percy can help with that," then she ran off. A wave of water shot up from the fountain and started to splash Will in the face.

"Percy-stop-RIGHT-NOW!" Will gasped. Nico shoved Percy down, making him lose his concentration and freeing Will.

Will stormed out of the cabin, Nico at his heels.

 **Author's note:**

 **Chapter 5 will probably be up later tomorrow, if not on Sunday. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I plan on wrapping it up soon (not for at least 2 more chapters) because I'm just rambling on about nothing and there is no point in this story. Thanks for reading it, though, and I'll be writing more little one-shots like proposals and stuff, and not just for Percy**

 **Jackson!**

 **-evilcupcake11**


	5. Favorites

"Will!" I shouted, following him into the Apollo cabin. His half siblings looked at me weird, but I ignored them. I followed him all the way to his bed in the corner. It was curtained off from the rest. He grabbed a towel in one hand and a comb in the other.

"Sorry, messed up my first impression with your friends."

"What the Hades are you talking about, Will! They all like you! They're just annoying. You did great." I answered, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

"I'm pretty sure they don't think that."

"Will," I started, pulling him towards me until his face was only inches away from mine. I put my hands around his face. "You. Are. Perfect. To. Me. And it doesn't matter how they think of you. I'm telling you, they think you were awesome." His blue blue eyes were looking straight into mine. Blue into black. I took a step back.

"We should get to dinner. come on." I say.

He quickly changes his shirt while I look at anything but his defined back muscles. _It's only the first day and I'm already thinking about his back._ He didn't bother to comb his hair, instead running the towel over it and wiping off the eyeliner. Then he was back into the boy I like. I start to head out of his little space when he stopped me. He kissed me.

"That's better." he said and we headed out, me right behind him. We separated to our different tables, Will to Apollo's and me to Hades'. I slide in next to Hazel on the bench. I wasn't long before Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Piper, and Reyna join us.

"What are you guys doing here? This isn't allowed." I sy. Nobody had really done this before, only Annabeth, but she didn't get punished, so nobody knew what the punishment was.

"Chiron won't care." Leo said, grinning. I looked over to see Chiron smiling at us, then wink at me and turn around as if he never saw us.

I looked over to the Apollo table Will was sitting, facing me. His sibling, Kayla, was talking about something. Will tried but failed to show interest, and when she asked him something he shoved food into his face. I suppressed the urge to laugh. Then something louder caught my attention.

"-ico. NiCO. NICO!" Percy was yelling. He snapped his fingers too close to my face and I pined his wrist to the table. I let go.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I wasn't paying attention." They went back to their conversation. What the Hades was the point of that?

Will looked over at me. I motioned for him to join us at the table. He shook his head sadly. He pointed to Kayla then made a line across his throat, as if saying she'll kill him. Right then she asked him a question. Will shoved a bite of the pizza he had in his mouth, smearing sauce all around his mouth.

This time, I couldn't help it. I giggled. Suddenly conversation stopped at the table and they all turned around, looking at me. I couldn't hold it in this time.

I burst out laughing. They were looking at me like I was crazy. I just couldn't stop laughing.

"What in the world… " Percy said.

Then I stopped and looked at the ground. They were still watching me.

"You were saying?" I asked Percy.

He shakily started talking again. I took joy in the creeped out look he had on his face. I yawned.

"You should get some sleep, man." Jason said, watching me yawning.

"Yeah, I should." I agreed. I got up and left, jogging to my cabin.

When I walked through the door, I realized that I hadn't even ate anything. My stomach grumbled. With a sigh, I kicked off my shoes and pants and crawled into the covers. I took a dreamless little nap.

I woke to a hand shaking me. It was Hazel.

"Nico, you have a fever. There's food on your nightstand and a couple of pills. Eat and then go to sleep." she said. My stomach growled at the thought of food.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Midnight." she replied. I ate and remembered the note that Apollo had given me. I picked up my pants from the floor and found it, still in the back pocket. I opened it.

It said:

 **If you hurt him, I will smite you. He is one of my favorites.**

Wow, I didn't know that the gods played favorites.

 **Author's note:**

 **The next chapter will be the last one, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. This one was probably the worst one, but the next one is good, I promise. It's my favorite because I personally think my writing is better in that one.**


	6. Let It All Out

I woke up at the crack of dawn to a loud yelp. I looked around sleepily to find where it came from. Hazel had fallen off of her bed. She was now sneaking to the bathroom. She bumped into my nightstand, and the glass of water toppled over and shattered on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She jumps at the sound of my voice, not knowing that I was awake. She landed on her backside on the floor. She groaned.

"I don't know what's wrong with me right now."

I got up and helped her to her feet. She thanked me and headed toward the bathroom. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

It has been four days since the game of truth or dare. 5 since Leo was back. 5 since I got Will. 6 since the war. We had all been distracting ourselves with fun. I don't even know who I am anymore. I _enjoyed_ those three days in the infirmary. There had been someone to take care of me, someone who liked me back. Will. It was now that I realized, that after only 5 days, I loved him like Hades.

I took a shower and set out for a walk. I went to the canoe lake and sat on the edge of the dock, criss-cross applesauce. I was wearing my favorite hoodie. Yes, a hoodie in the middle of the summer. I sat there thinking about myself, about who I was now. I'm not the same dark person. I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of me.

I believe what Percy said about Bianca. After all these years, I believe what Bianca told me in her ghost form. I forgave both of them right then and there.

My thoughts sidetracked to Will again. There wasn't ever a gay son of Apollo. Ever. Which made me think about how the seven knew about our relationship. Would they tell anyone? No. That's not like them. I would talk to them. I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

A hand fell on my shoulder. I couldn't see who it was.

"What do you want?" I growled, mad that someone interrupted my thoughts. Whoever it was plopped down next to me. I looked to the side.

It was Hazel. She put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I said right away.

"I said, _how are you?_ " she repeated more forcefully.

"I could be worse." I admitted. " … confused, overwhelmed… in love."

"Tell me everything." she said. So I did, surprising myself.

I started with how I didn't know who I was, and migrated to talking about Will. She was a great listener. She also was good at giving advice.

"Just be yourself. Do whatever your heart says at the moment."

Then I told her about my crush on Percy. When I started to talk about Bianca, I faltered.I realized how much I missed her.

I thought that I had filled up that hole, but it was still there, painfully growing bigger each second. I needed to let it all out.

Hazel held me as sobs racked my body. She held me as I broke, piece by piece. She was silent. I felt like hand were reaching down my burning throat and ripping my heart out, over and over again. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I was shaking and convulsing repeatedly.

I cried, not caring who saw. I turned my head into Hazel's shirt, and she hugged me closer, her chin on the crown of my head.

I finally stopped crying, drying my face with the sleeves of my hoodie. Hazel got up, pulling me with her. We turned around to see the rest of the seven there. For a second, they all looked panicked, searching for a place to hide. I noticed Reyna, Calypso, and Will were also there.

They must have all heard me. I should have been mad, but I was too broken to care. i felt helpless, not caring about what they heard.

Hazel let go of my hand, only for it to be replaced by Will's. I didn't dare look anyone in the eyes. Then, slowly, they left, leaving me and Will standing there awkwardly. He walked me off the deck and we laid down side by side on the grass. My head was cushioned on his arm. We didn't talk.

"I love you, Nico." Will said after a while.

"I-I-I love you too, Will." I said back,smiling happily on the inside. it was a relief to let it go.

He sat up, taking me with him. Then came the perfect moment. We both leaned in at the same exact moment, and our lips collided, cold against warm. The shadows and the sun. The darkness and the light. I closed my eyes and just let myself enjoy Will, and Will alone for now.

As I kissed him, I realized the most important thing.

It was going to be all right.

THE END

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was awesome to write, thanks for helping and supporting me. I'm trying to start writing some more, but I just don't have much time. My original story was not saved, so this wasn't how it was supposed to go. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **-evilcupcake11**


End file.
